Various different types of closure doors are provided with different forms of locks whereby the doors may be locked in the closed positions. However, recent increases in breaking and entering and other forms of crime wherein perpetrators of crime gain entrance into a locked door secured area while persons are in those areas has created near panic situations in some areas of high crime frequency with the result that many persons are utilizing double and even triple locks on doors. However, the utilization of double and triple key operated locks on doors requires the use of additional keys and unnecessarily increases the number of door locking keys which must be carried and replaced, if lost. Furthermore, it is reasonably well established that most homes can be broken into when the homes are unoccupied through forced entries other than be forcing a locked door. Accordingly, the main interest in providing a more secure door lock is to prevent entry through the door while the home is occupied.
It is therefore apparent that a non-key operated lock needs to be provided as a door locking device which may be actuated by a person within a home or the like without the use of a key and with little expense.